Mission: VDay Kiss
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: AU, Valentine, Short story. Alyssa forgotten that today is Valentine's Day. Kevin came over to remind her of that.


This is a Valentines day story featuring KevinxAlyssa pairing. If you don't like this pairing-then may i suggest not reading it. Other than that-enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own RE, of course, you've probably pieced that together...

* * *

><p>Uptown Apt<p>

Alyssa Ashcroft is currently lying on her good couch, typing rapidly on her lab top as she lounges lazily as she have nothing to do. The blonde huffs as she type away as she getting a little bit of work done. The woman is a news reporter it is her job to write articles for the Raccoon press and lately, there isn't anything in the city that really isn't excited to report.

The woman checks the time-7:09 pm and it's raining outside. she has no other plans today other than doing some last minute work done so she end the day by working out. This is really a boring day indeed; she is not even going to bother with calling friends and what not. she kind of prefers this day to herself, taking a break from her social life for a change just to satisfy her own needs. She continues to type until she heard a knocking her door that gained her attention.

Grumbling, she sets down her lab top and excuse herself off the couch to get her butt over to the door. When she got there, she placed her head on the frame; her door doesn't have a see through hole, so she'll have to respond through the door.

"Who is it?" She asked as she waits for an answer.

"The man of your dreams!" Alyssa's eyes narrows as she knows exactly whose voice it is. She cracks the door open just enough for her to take a look at who is standing in front of her.

Kevin Ryman.

"Oh...it's you..."She grimly replied, this is the one person she is least excited to see. This cop is the goofiest, annoying, and foolish man to ever grace her existence. Since these two met, he has been infatuated with her and tries with all his might to get out of the friendship zone. So far, he spurn his advances, but he still hasn't given up on her with is starting to get obnoxious. The woman sighs as she puts on a face of annoyance.

"And I thought my presence would get you excited," He smiled as he looks suspicious, hiding two of his arms behind his back. Alyssa kept her glare as she looks at him up and down. "I actually came to give you a surprise and to grace you upon my arrival."

The reporter sighs as she felt a migraine coming on, but why in the world would he give her a surprise? "What's the occasion?"

Kevin grins innocently as he leans closer to the door. "You know what day it is?" He asked. What kind of stupid question is that? Of course she knows.

"Tuesday," She simply answered.

"Buuut, it's a special day today…and you know what is?" His smile is now turned Cheshire, then it dawned on the woman as her eyes widen as she placed the pieces together.

"D-don't tell me…" She dreaded as she covers her forehead in despair.

"That's right, dollface! It's Valentine's day!" the cop is obviously excited much to the reporter's dismay. She nearly forgot that today is February 14; she treats this particular day than every other day on the calendar, not making a big deal out of it. Kevin, on the other hand, uses this day to try and get her out of the friendship zone, like every other day for the past three years.

Alyssa groans as she pinched her temples. She opens the door wide as she glares at him as usual. "Look, I said it before and I'll say it again: I don't want to celebrate Valentine's Day with you!" Her words seem to have fell on deaf ears as the cop went past her to enter her domain. She groans as she slams the door and turns to find the idiot getting comfortable on her couch.

"Ah, I love your couch, ten times better than mine. " He commented as he snuggles up, "Come on Al, don't you wanna know what the surprise is?" After sighing in defeat, Alyssa walks over to the couch and sits on the far end from him. She has to wonder what kind of scheme his has up his sleeves this time. Kevin grins as he scoots himself closer to the woman, seeing as she can't slide away from him at the end. "Alright love, prepare yourself for the ultimate give of my affection." The hands behind him withdraw from their hiding place to reveal a present white box with a red bow neatly placed at the center of the box. She must admit she was kind of impressed by the presentation; she was given the box, looking down at it with nervousness.

"So…uhh…what's inside it?" she asked curiously, looking at the cop.

"That'll spoil the surprise." He replied with a wink.

Sighing in defeat, she slowly removes the box's top lid only to look inside of it and her eyes narrows. She pulled out the surprise: another box similar to the one she just opened.

"This is it? Another box?" She said with annoyance.

"No, silly, it's inside still. Keep unwrapping." The cop urges her.

The woman opens the other box only to reveal another on, but it's a slender, rectangular box that fits the palm of her hands. She opens the box and she held her breathe thinking that it would be something stupid like last year, she was wrong.

"O-oh my god..." She picks up the object, which is a silver necklace dangling from her fingers. The pendent happens to be a silver heart with a small white sapphire in the middle, she was indeed speechly at this gift, this thing must have cost a fortune.

"Wh-why...I..."She stuttered as she had to take a breathe and exhaled to get her senses back together. "I don't know what to say…this thing must have been expensive…"

"No exactly…" Kevin said as he begins to explain. "That pendant was originally $900 bucks-"

"$900?" Alyssa raised her voice as she stared in shock.

"Yeah, but your main man Ryman gotten it for much less because a friend of mine works in the jewel business…gave me a discount." The cop smiles widely as he takes in the reporter's reaction. Alyssa looks at the heart pendant, it looks really nice, but how would she look in it.

"Oh whatever…" She turns around so her back would face the cop. "help me put it on."

Kevin approached her with a grin. "You got it, sweet cheeks"

Alyssa rolls her eyes and lifts the back of her hair so that her neck can be easily seen. She waited, patiently in fact, as the cop snakes the chain around her neck and hooks the clasps in their place. After the deed is done, she turns for the cop to get a good look. "Well? How does it look?" She asked softly, shifting her eyes to her lap, almost shyly.

"You look lovely in it, as expected." He answered truthfully, causing her cheeks to go red. She sometimes curses his somewhat alluring words.

"Uh, thank you…" She said as she tried to hide her meekness, which wasn't really working. She has never acted like this before, not since high school. Why on earth did she have to be in front of this fool of all people? "This…was a very surprising gift…I don't think that I have something to give y-" She gasp softly when the cop suddenly clasp her hands, causing her to look straightly into his opposing blue eyes, which is close to her face.

"Oh…but there is one thing…" He grins, but he suddenly receives a big smack into his right cheek when Alyssa smacks him with her open palm. She glared intensely at him as he rubbed his red mark that hurts as hell. "Alyssa, that's not what I meant! It's not 'That' thing that I want!"

The woman's rage lessens as he explains that he didn't want the favor of sex. "Oh…sorry." She said with a small smile.

"I forgive you, my Amazonian Princess." He said as he clears his throat. "Now, before you went Xena, Warrior Princess on me, I was going to ask one thing to make my day better: A kiss."

"...A kiss?" Alyssa repeated.

"Yep."

She blankly stared at him, that's all he wanted is a kiss? The idea of those two locking lips togethers seems like a fictional idea like aliens invading Earth.

"You've got to be joking..." She groaned as she didn't think that he would be serious about this.

"Oh no, love, i'm really serious about this," Kevin comfrims. Alysaa sighs as she crosses her arms as she made her decission on the matter.

"No." She responded coolly, which in return caused the cop to frown, which she really doesn't care about.

"Come one Al!" The cop whines. "All i'm asking is for one kiss, i'm not asking to travel up to the moon." He looks at her with puppy-dog looking eyes as he begs for her tocomply with his request. "Just one kiss, one kiss! that all I ask and will say nothing else...pretty please."

He held his puppy-dogs at the glaring woman for her to change her mind. She knows that he'll beg her as long as it takes-which will annoy her to no end. What's really annoying is that he is looking at her with that cute look-wait cute? This is going to bother her until she answers him. Well, she thought that if she is going along with this nonsense, then she'll makeit quick and painless.

"Ugh...whatever." she mubles as she sighs. "Fine, i'll do it." The decisson made the cop smile with satsifaction.

"See, was that so hard?" He said as he was excited. Alyssa gets closer to him and gave a quick peck on his cheek, withdrawing her face as she crossed her arms facing away from him. "Uhhh...what was that?" It sounded that the cop wasn't satisfied with the quick peck as he shows it in his voice.

"That was a kiss, dumbass," She replied simply. "There, I did my part-now you can leave me in peace for the rest of the ev-" her sentence was cut short when she felt the pressure of arms wrapping around her slim belly. Her eyes lit open as she felt the cop's torso pressed against her back, it's even more dreadful when she is wearing a tank-top easily feeling his warmth. Her face flushed a deep red as she locked in Kevin's grip, weakly struggling to release herself. "W-what are you doing, idiot?" She demanded as she is surprised by his sudden action. She is even more freaked out when his face nuzzles her neck as he kept his hold on her, she barely puts up a fight which is strange. Usually, she objects to somthing like this, but her body wouldn't let her, like something is telling her not to.

"Alyssa," He responded, smoothly in her ear which made her shiver. "that wasn't a kiss..." He turns her around to face him and for that moment, she saw that his eyes were alluring. Inside, she really want to deny that she is finding the idiot cop strangely enticing. He leans closer to her face, her blood preassure is slowly rising at this point, cupping her cheeks as he whispers. "This is."

And with that, He slowly but surely pressed his lip onto hers, making the woman lit her face with crimson red. Sure she have been kissed by plenty of guys before, but his is different. She couldn't explain the sensation, but it was smooth and soft on her flesh.

It felt like eternity since she fell under this spell, it was like a binding grip keeping her together with this man-Kevin Ryman. Now that she thinks about it, why are they kissing in the first place? and with him of all people? The woman finally came to her senses and used her right hand to connect with the cop's left cheek that released her of his clutches.

She is free of his witch-craft as she gives herself time to snap her mind back into reality. The cop recovers from the hit as the side of his face, rupping it tenderly.

"Ow! Again with the slapping!" He could clearly see her fuming as she begins to yell at him.

"Serves you right, dumbass! How dare you suddenly put your sloppy, no good beer infested mouth on me!"

"Now calm down, sweetheart," He said, trying to sooth her anger. "Look, i'm sorry that I kissed you the way I did...b-but i couldn't help it." He apologized as he tries to explain himself. "When you kissed my cheek, my insides were off the handle, it kind of told me that I couldn't very well leave at that so..." He rubs the back of his head nervously grins, which didn't calm her down.

"You jerk! That's your answer? I have right a mind to strangle you!" She threated, but the cop remains cool.

"Alyssa, don't tell me that you didn't like it." This made the angry woman stop into her tracks as the man continues. "Sure, it was a bold move on my part, but you kissed me back and I know that you enjoyed my lucious lips." he purred as she starts to flush deeply again, but manage to regain her composure.

"Don't kid yourself," she slumps on the couch as she didn't face him. "I didn't kiss you back..." She denies it, she didn't know what she was doing back there.

"Al, You're just in denial," He said as he grins seductivily. "Once you have a taste of Kevin Ryman, you can't help but to ask for more." A vein popped on the woman's forehead as she could not stand his dumb witty remarks. To show that she isn't playing around, she reached for a claw hammer that is conviently on her coffe table and held it threatenly at the man's face.

"I am NOT in denial." She retorted intensely through her teeth. "and if you tell anyone about what happened, I will personally break your teeth in and make sure you won't pass along children...are we clear?"

The cop gulpped as he understand to keep this a secret. "Crystal."

After the threat, it was time for the cop to bounce as she made it clear that she doesn't want him around anymore. At the doorway, he turns to face her again, giving her a soft smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe, Don't miss me too much," He said as he leans on the frame.

"Don't worry, I won't miss you at all..." She stated, which Kevin didn't mind.

"Love you too," He grin michiviously at her." Now how about a quick goodnight kis-" The woman slams the door at him, leaving the cop standing alone in the hallway. His lips curves into a satisfied grin as he walks down the hall. "Yep, she wants me..." He told himself with a smile. This was the best Valentine's Day ever...so far.

Alyssa sighs as she slams the door on the cop, leaning against the doorway with her back turned. She slowly touched her lips with her index, she could still feel him on her, which made her face burn. Her eyes closed as she forms a small smile on her lips just thinking that she might have a softspot for the idoit cop. That kind of thinking is just ludicrous.

But she still smiled anyway.

* * *

><p>And there you have it...have a nice Valentine's day! XOXOXOX<p> 


End file.
